1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the reinforcement of the body structure of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a body structure designed to transfer energy during a lateral side impact.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicle bodies are designed with a variety of structures that provide strength and rigidity to the vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle. The underlying structure is generally a series of rails built from sheet metal components and onto which body panels are welded.
In the roof structure of a vehicle, a cross rail is typically provided beneath the roof panel to both support the roof panel and provide lateral support. The cross rail is generally positioned at a point near or coinciding with the B-pillars of the body framework, whether that body framework is a uni-body construction or a frame on chassis construction. The B-pillars are generally upright support structures connected to the side roof rails, the latter of which extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle. Provided at a location between the front and rear side windows, the B-pillars are generally located behind the front doors of the vehicles.
When a vehicle is impacted from the side, the cross rail transfers the energy of the impact from the body structure on the side of impact to the body structure on the opposing side of the vehicle. By efficiently transferring this energy, the rigidity and strength of the framework on the impacted side of the vehicle is further improved so as to resist and accommodate the impact.
As previously mentioned, in the vehicle roof structure, a cross rail is provided to transfer this side impact. For this reason, the cross rail may also referred to as the transfer rail. While the cross rail can be provided in a variety of constructions, in one construction of the cross rail, a center cross member is provided with a pair of gussets, one gusset located on each end of the cross member. The inboard end of the gussets overlie a portion of the cross member and are secured thereto by a series of threaded fasteners or spot welds. The opposing end, the outboard end of the gusset, is secured to a side roof rail by threaded fasteners or spot welds.
In order to accommodate a side curtain airbag of the vehicle, the gusset includes a curved portion between its ends; the curved portion extends up and over the side curtain airbag. As a result of a side impact to the vehicle, the inboard end of gusset on the side of the vehicle opposite from the impact, could potentially separate or peel apart from the cross member of the cross rail.